Marry You
by mncmncy
Summary: 'This is so romantic. Why won't Blaine do something like this for me'


**Author's Note: Hello readers! This is my first fanfiction, so... yeah. But if you could just review, that would be totally awesome. Even if you just want to say that this sucked, I'm OK with that. I have never really been confident in my creative writing abilities, so I would love to knopw what I can do better. Also, this is unbeta-ed, so I'm sorry for any grammar or spelling errors.**

**Enjoy! - SK&R**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or the song by Bruno Mars.**

* * *

><p>It was weird to be back in Lima. It had been about five years since I was last here.<p>

After living in New York for so long, Ohio was an entirely different place. Blaine and I had to remember to hold back on the PDA, seeing as how people here aren't very accepting of gays.

But there was an upside to being here. Tonight was an unofficial New Directions reunion. We were at Breadstix of course, one of our favorite hangouts when we were younger. We were all here: Finn, Rachel, Sam, Quinn, Puck, Santana, Brittany, Artie, Tina, Mike, Mercedes, Blaine and myself.

'I'm so glad that we got together again,' I thought. 'It's been way too-'

"Hey, I'll be right back. I gotta run to the restroom." Blaine kissed me on my cheek before pushing back his chair and standing up.

I let my thoughts drift for awhile before being brought back down to Earth by the sound of music. The tune was light, fun and just a tad romantic. I recognized it almost immediately.

'If that song is playing, either someone is getting married at Breadstix, which is unlikely,' I determined. 'Or, someone is proposing. Much more believable.'

I was glancing around the room, trying to find the lucky couple. Then I saw Finn stand up. 'Oh my Gaga! Finn's proposing to Rachel, and actually being romantic about it!' I screamed in my head.

I smiled as Finn began to sing, feeling very proud of my step-brother.  
><em><br>"It's a beautiful night.  
>We're looking for something<br>dumb to do.  
>Hey baby,<br>I think I wanna marry you!"_

I then became very confused as Rachel stood up and started singing as well.  
><em><br>"Is it the look in your eyes  
>Or is it this dancing juice?<br>Who cares baby?  
>I think I wanna marry you!"<em>

If Finn wasn't proposing to Rachel, then why were they singing? Were they hired to do this for someone else or something? 'Wow, a guy has to be really romantic to think through this that much,' I pondered.

Apperantly, it wasn't just Finn and Rachel that were hired; it was all of New Directions. This was explained when Quinn began to sing as well.

_"Well I know this little chapel  
>On the boulevard<br>We can go  
>No one will know"<em>

Sam added in his _"Oh come on girl!"_

_"Who cares if we're trashed?  
>Got a pocketful of cash<br>We can blow  
>Shots of Patron."<em>

Brittany started to push Artie around as they joined in as well.

_"Don't say no, no, no, no, no!  
>Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!<br>And we'll go, go, go, go, go!  
>If you're ready, like I'm ready!"<em>

As they began the chorus again, I looked around the restaurant. Most of the couples seemed to be in awe, but one pair looked overjoyed.  
><em><br>"Cuz it's a beautiful night.  
>We're looking for something<br>dumb to do.  
>Hey baby,<br>I think he wants to marry you!"_

I noticed the change in the lyrics, and apperantly, so did the girl getting proposed to.

'Where is Blaine? He's missing all the fun!' I thought as I watched New Directions make their way to the stage.

_"Is it the look in your eyes  
>Or is it this dancing juice?<br>Who cares baby?  
>I think he wants to marry you!"<em>

As I watched the happy couple, I couldn't help but feel a little jealous. 'This is so romantic. Why won't Blaine do something like this for me?'

_"Don't say no, no, no, no, no!  
>Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!<br>And we'll go, go, go, go, go!  
>If you're ready, like I'm ready!"<em>

I tried not to feel depressed at such a happy moment, but it was getting hard. 'Why can't I feel special like that, even for just a minute?'

_"Cuz it's a beautiful night.  
>We're looking for something<br>dumb to do.  
>Hey Kurt,<br>I think he wants to marry you!"_

'Did I just hear what I thought I heard?' I turned my head to the stage to see all of my friends with goofy grins on their faces, smiling right at me.

_"Is it the look in your eyes  
>Or is it this dancing juice?<br>Who cares Kurt?  
>I think he wants to marry you!"<em>

Comprehension was slow in coming. 'If they're singing those lyrics, and singing them to me, then where is-' I turned as I felt a tap on my shoulder. "-Blaine," I said with a smile. He offered me a hand, making me stand up as I took it.  
><em><br>"Just say I do-ooooo-oo!"_

I raised my eyebrows at Blaine.

_"Tell him right now Kurt!  
>Tell him right now Kurt, Kurt!"<em>

"I love you, Kurt."

_"Just say I do-ooooo-oo!"_

"More than anything in the world," Blaine murmered.

_"Tell him right now Kurt!  
>Tell him right now Kurt, Kurt!"<em>

And then, everything else grew silent as Blaine started to sing.

_"Cuz it's a beautiful night.  
>We're looking for something<br>dumb to do.  
>Hey Kurt,<br>I think I wanna marry you!"_

My jaw dropped as he started kneeling. I quickly brought my hands up to cover my gaping mouth.

_"Is it the look in your eyes  
>Or is it this dancing juice?<br>Who cares Kurt?  
>I really wanna marry you!"<em>

As the music drew to a close, Blaine took out a little black box from his pants pocket. "Kurt Hummel, you have inspired me ever since the day I caught you spying on the Warblers. I didn't tell you this, but I wanted to be just like you; confident and lovable."

I wiped away a tear from my eye, smiling bigger than I ever had before.

"So will you make me the happiest man on the earth, and marry me?" Blaine looked so nervous. 'Like there's even a possibility that I would say no,' I thought, giggling on the inside.

"Blaine Anderson, you are confident and you are super lovable. Of course I'll marry you."

I smiled as my _fiance_ leaned in to kiss me. 'OK, maybe he can be romantic,' I thought, floating on Cloud 9.


End file.
